


Awoken

by abigail_frank



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei pomaga Thecie zasnąć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awoken

\- Theta?

 

Ton, jakim wymówił jego imię był cichy i zrównoważony. Nie chciał go wystraszyć, tylko dać mu do zrozumienia, że jest tutaj. Jest przy nim.

 

Zacisnął palce na szczeblach i wdrapał się po drabinie na samą górę. Kształt pod kocem niespokojnie się poruszył, gdy deski zaskrzypiały pod stopami Koschei'ego Oakdown.

 

\- Kosch? To ty?

 

Koschei usiadł na posłaniu, po czym wsunął ręce pod pled i delikatnie przyciągnął do siebie przestraszonego przyjaciela. Odgarnął wilgotne kosmyki włosów z jego spoconej i mokrej od łez twarzy, aby następnie przycisnąć go do swojej piersi, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy.

 

\- Jestem przy tobie, pamiętasz? Zawsze będę - ostatnie zdanie wymówił z naciskiem.

 

\- Zawsze - powtórzył Theta Sigma. Jego głos drżał, ale oddech był równomierny.

 

Zetknęli się czołami, a Koschei zsunął palce na jego skronie. Chociaż nie musiał tego robić, to jednak nie potrafił odmówić sobie muśnięcia ustami rozpalonego policzka Thety pokrytego zaschniętymi łzami.

 

\- Śpij - szepnął, widząc, jak Theta próbuje powstrzymać ociężałe powieki przed opadnięciem. Jeszcze przez chwilę zmagał się z jego strachem, a gdy ostatecznie pozbył się ostatnich śladów trwogi z umysłu przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się i dociągnął koc pod jego szyję.

 

Wstał, z zamiarem powrotu do Domu, gdy wtem poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego przedramieniu.

 

\- Zostań. Proszę.

 

Koschei uniósł brwi, ale nie wyraził chęci sprzeciwu. Niespiesznie wsunął się pod koc, a Theta wtulił się w jego ramiona, wzdychając cicho.

 

\- Już dobrze?

 

\- Tak. 

 

Koschei zanurzył nos w jego włosach  i zamknął oczy, nasłuchując ich miarowych oddechów oraz wspólnego, poczwórnego rytmu, który wybijały ich serca.

 

Theta zasnął.


End file.
